Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment and detachment and electrical connection of a module in an electronic device that can be used with the module attached thereto.
Background Art
In an imaging device such as a digital camera, an image signal, image information, and the like output from an imaging element are recorded as data files. An imaging lens causes an optical image to be formed on the imaging element, and compression processing in a file format of Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or the like is performed on image data obtained by photoelectric conversion in the imaging element, for example.
An electronic device including an imaging device can realize an electronic device which is a so-called modular assembly electronic device that has desired functions, by assembling modules such as blocks that are caused to have predetermined functions, by collecting together a plurality of parts. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that enables improvement in usability and securing fixing of a module at the same time without using a fastener by using an electromagnetic attachment and detachment mechanism for attaching and detaching the module.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that enables attachment and detachment of a replacement lens to and from a main body of an imaging device. A lens mount for a user to attach and detach a replacement lens that has a bayonet claw portion (112) to and from the main body of the imaging device is provided. The user rotates a movable mount portion about an optical axis from a state in which the bayonet claw portion and a claw portion (241) of the movable mount portion do not overlap on an optical axis projection. In this manner, the movable mount portion moves toward a first fixation portion (21) in an optical axis direction when a female screw portion formed at a fixed mount portion and a male screw portion formed at the movable mount portion are screwed together, and the claw portion and the bayonet claw portion come into contact with each other.